Charme D'Amour
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-Shot KuroAka. Aquella espontánea pregunta que fabrica el armador de Fukurodani pone a pensar a Kuroo Tetsurō, el cuál comienza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aquella pregunta fue cómo un pequeño hechizo de amor.


**Pareja: K** uro **A** ka

Los personajes de **Haikyuu!** , no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

 _«Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

 **Capitulo Uno:** **C** harme 🐞 **D** ' **A** mour

.

Aquella espontánea pregunta fue lo que desencadenó un sin fin de pensamientos.

— Kuroo-san.. ¿Le gusto? —Cuestionó el armador de Fukurodani, manteniendo sus plomadas y pequeñas orbes en las castañas del nombrado.

Tetsurō no encontró manera alguna de reaccionar correctamente ante aquella pregunta. El agua que resguardaba en su cavidad bocal exigía salir de manera inmediata, sin embargo, por el estado estupefacto en el que se encontraba al seguír procesando aquellas palabras en su cabeza optó por tragarla para contestar.

— Pff.. ¿Es una broma, Akaashi? — Respondió a aquella pregunta con otra interrogativa intentando ocultar lo desorbitado que se encontraba junto con esa característica sonrisa ladina que poseía.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ... Nada. —Produjo una corta pausa que logró alterar un poco al mayor.— Lamento haberlo incomodado con mi pregunta. —Sin más cosas que decir o agregar, Keiji le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de dejar su botella de agua en el piso y volver junto a su equipo, dejando al moreno momentáneamente solo.

Kuroo al ver cómo la anatomía del azabache se alejaba para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo relajado y su corazón comenzó a latir con gran desmesura. Por lo que en su mente se formuló una pregunta para sí mismo; ¿Qué si Akaashi Keiji le gustaba?

¡De ninguna manera! Él no se sentía atraído por las personas de su mismo genero.

Claro. Debía admitir que el menor era un poco hermoso para ser un hombre. Alguien higiénico con un delicioso y atrayente olor a menta que le rodeaba en cualquier momento sin importar que estuviese algo sudado por los entrenamientos. Y eso cualquiera lo puede admitir. Incluso Bokuto no dejaba de jactarse de lo apuesto e inteligente que era su armador entre muchas otras cosas.

Incluso de tanto que repetía los atributos que éste poseía comenzó a observarlo un poco más en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, descubriendo incluso cosas que el capitán de Fukurodani no sabía o conocía.

Los ojos de Akaashi eran grises y dependiendo del ángulo en el que los rayos de luz golpearan aquellas bellas perlas sombrías, podrían adquirir un sutil y cautivante tono índigo. También encontró un poco tierno los rizos que se creaban detrás de la nuca de éste, tal vez por su postura al dormir. Tampoco pasó por alto aquel jugueteo de dedos que el moreno creaba al estar tranquilo, incómodo y/o nervioso.

Keiji era alguien responsable, inteligente y callado aunque en muchas ocasiones se molestaba tanto con los capitanes de ambas escuelas por las estupideces que llegaban a cometer durante el tiempo libre que obtenían al terminar los partidos en los que sus coincidían u organizaban. Incluso quedaban en salir juntos algunas veces en las que sus horarios coincidían, dándole más oportunidades a Tetsurō de conocer aspectos de aquel setter.

¿Cómo cuales?

Cómo que el menor prefiere comer cosas dulces acompañadas de una bebida amargar para contrarrestar la dulzura en sus papilas gustativas. Akaashi siempre carga con un pañuelo limpio y muy bien planchado, su platillo favorito es el hervido de plantas de colza con aderezo de mostaza karashi al igual que también disfruta demasiados de las bolas de arroz.

Su bebida preferida era el té verde. La manera en la que mordía su labio inferior cuando se frustraba era algo atrayente e interesante de observar. Las pequeñas arrugas que se presentaban en su frente cada vez que fruncía su entrecejo ante una de las tonterías que Bokuto fabricaba era algo divertido.

Incluso un día se dedicó a contar los suspiros que escapaban de aquellos pequeños labios rosáceos cargados de frustración ante la idiotez del albino. Pero sin ninguna duda le gustaban los largos, delgados y bien cuidados que podrían encontrarse los falanges del azabache.

Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos le hicieron darse cuenta que siempre se encuentra observándolo.

Demasiado para ser algo normal.

¿Acaso era idiota? Por supuesto que Keiji se había dado cuenta de todas esas veces en las que se la pasaba observándolo. Tal vez por eso le había hecho esa pregunta.

— ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Un completo idiota!—Expresó mientras se hacia un ovillo en el suelo, agitando sus ya alborotados cabellos azabaches.

— ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? —Inquirió el pequeño libero de Nekoma mientras pateaba un poco la anatomía de su capitán.— Creo que eres el único que no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Eh? —No logró entender lo que el de menor estatura estaba intentando decirle.

— Eres tan tonto que no descubres ni captas lo que tienes en frente. —Masculló con burla el castaño, extendiéndole la mano a su molesto capitán.— Creí que eras alguien más inteligente. ¿Sabías que incluso Bokuto se dio cuenta de ello?

Inclusive el de hebras bicolor había descubierto aquel pequeño interés que el moreno había comenzado a desarrollar de manera inconsciente sobre el vice-capitán de Fukurodani. Y ahora él se estaba volviendo consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sí Akaashi no hubiese hecho esa pregunta, jamás hubiera sido consciente de sus propios sentimiento.

— No puede ser.. —Musitó en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Aquello se lo estaba diciendo más a si mismo que a su pequeño acompañante. La pregunta del número cinco de Fukurodani había sido cómo un pequeño hechizo de amor que le hizo aclarar y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.— Creo que me gusta Akaashi.

.

 _Fin_.

.

Sí llegaron hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles por leer. 🐞✨

Éste One-Shot se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial que conocí en el mundo del rol en el fandom de Haikyuu con el que tengo un hermoso y magnifico rol KuroAka. Mi bebé hermoso, me alegró de haberte conocido y encontrado. Esperó que te guste éste pequeño OS. ❤

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster 🐞


End file.
